


'Cause You Will Always Be My

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, M/M, i'll tag properly when this is finally finished, side jeonghan and jisoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:12:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4838195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night really picked up about an hour later, more familiar faces pouring in to the club, more drinks being downed in huge gulps, more chaste kisses being shared between the blonde boy in white heels and his tipsy boyfriend. Seungcheol ran a warm hand up Jeonghan’s stocking covered thigh, under his skirt and leant into his ear.</p><p>“Why are you dressed as an angel if you’re not gonna act like one?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Cause You Will Always Be My

Jeonghan stopped straightening his hair at the sound of footsteps. Without turning from the mirror he reminded Seungcheol that it had only been 20 minutes since he had started getting ready. Jeonghan didn’t understand why Seungcheol was acting so burdened by tonight’s agenda. Lately the older had been complaining about the pressure of his last year of college and exams and of course his sister’s impending marriage. Jeonghan had been the one to suggest a night out when he was reminded by a hung-over and even grumpier than usual Woozi, how long it had been since he’d last gone clubbing. Seungcheol chuckled at Jeonghan’s immediate response to his presence and took the straighteners out of Jeonghan’s hand.

“It took you twenty minutes to pick a cost- an outfit?” Seungcheol quickly changed his choice of words at his boyfriend’s stern stare.

“It’s a special night tonight. I’m on the prowl” Jeonghan looked Seungcheol up and down, taking in his scruffy hair, plain t shirt, bare face and (Jeonghan held in a groan) ripped jeans “For the both of us apparently. No one’s going to give you a second glance babe” the term of endearment slipped out almost automatically to lessen the sting of his words.

“I’m fine with that” Seungcheol grinned boyishly at Jeonghan as the latter snatched his straighteners back.

“Get out,” he responded, feigning exasperation, “need to put my _costume_ on” he shot a glare at Seungcheol as the latter walked out of the room laughing.

 

Travelling on the bus in 6 inch heels was no easy feat, especially on a Saturday night when a considerable amount of students had the same plans as him (get into town, get drunk, get laid). Seungcheol had asked him if he thought it would be easier to get a taxi, but Jeonghan answered with words he’d been using quite often recently (since he’d bleached his hair blonde and had to deal with maintaining it). “It’s not easy looking this good, but if anyone can do it it’s me” and Seungcheol had laughed the same laugh he always did when Jeonghan’s faux confidence reared its head.

 

Not much seemed to matter to Jeonghan when the DJ kept playing all of his favourite songs. Perhaps in the back of his mind he worried about keeping all eyes on him, but he didn’t really have time to analyse his seemingly constant need for male attention, not when he had a certain male’s attention.

“This song is shit, Jeonghan” Seungcheol was laughing at Jeonghan’s sloppy yet still sexy attempt at a lap dance and Jeonghan was too lost in the music to even try responding to Seungcheol’s teasing.

“Oops I did it again” Jeonghan sang along even louder, abandoning Seungcheol’s lap and instead dancing on his own, eyes still on his laughing boyfriend.

 

The night really picked up about an hour later, more familiar faces pouring in to the club, more drinks being downed in huge gulps, more chaste kisses being shared between the blonde boy in white heels and his tipsy boyfriend. Seungcheol ran a warm hand up Jeonghan’s stocking covered thigh, under his skirt and leant into his ear.

“Why are you dressed as an angel if you’re not gonna act like one?” Jeonghan couldn’t catch every word over the loud music but got the gist of the question.

“Why are you sitting over here when Hoshi and DK are over there?” was Jeonghan’s retort. Seungcheol wanted to respond with “Because you’re sat on my fucking lap, you idiot” but he was well on his way to drunk and just laughed instead. Jeonghan rolled his eyes as he stood and motioned to his friends. He greeted Hoshi first, with a quick hug and warm smile. DK received two pecks to his cheeks, an offer for one on the mouth next time and a flirty wink. Seungcheol guffawed at DK’s embarrassed response of “Um... o-okay” and serenaded him with a slurred, shouted and off-key rendition of the song that played on the speakers above them.

 

The four of them were in the middle of dancing to their 4th song when Jeonghan noticed his friend from Biology, Jisoo, at the bar and let out an involuntary squeal. Jisoo really liked Jeonghan, and for that Jeonghan liked Jisoo. When they’d slept together for the first and unfortunately only time, Jeonghan had had to placate a nervous Jisoo with repeats of “no, Seungcheol won’t be mad at you”; “he knows”; “and he agrees”; “we can both sleep with whoever we like” and “I’m pretty sure he sucked Mingyu’s dick like last week”. Well, that one didn’t have to be repeated and the younger reeled after the mini-revelation. Jisoo cleared the blockage in his throat to ask Jeonghan how long he’d known Mingyu was gay.

“Maybe he’s not gay; he could be bi, or he could have been desperate for a blowjob” Jeonghan paused to think. “I should ask Seungcheol how that came about actually...”

But that had been around 2 months ago and the most Jeonghan had seen of Jisoo was rushed greetings in hallways, quick catch ups after class and promises to see each other again (from Jeonghan) met with shy smiles and eager nods (from Jisoo). Jeonghan really wanted to go home with him tonight; he just had to find him again.

 

Going home with Jisoo had turned into giving him a handjob in the club’s dingy toilets and going home with Jisoo’s friends instead. Hansol was kind of Jeonghan’s friend too (if making out at a party one time made people friends) but Jisoo had apparently already promised to help his friend pack for his upcoming trip to the states to see his girlfriend and so Jeonghan watched them leave. Jeonghan was pretty satisfied with the time he’d spent with Jisoo. He didn’t mind the change of plan when Jisoo looked at him like he hung the stars in the sky; not when Jeonghan bites purple and red constellations into the paleness of his skin, or when Jisoo comes messily over Jeonghan’s hand and the latter giggled into a warm kiss.

 

Seungcheol puts out his cigarette on the brick of the club wall and sluggishly reaches into his pocket to retrieve his ringing phone. His hands tremble from the cold night air and so DK reaches out to answer the call for him and places the phone against his ear. Seungcheol shoots him a toothy grin and DK fights back his smile.

“Choi Seungcheol!” Jeonghan’s voice rings sharply through the speaker, loud enough for DK to hear.

“Hel- Yeah?”

“Weren’t you worried about me? Hmmm? Weren’t you wondering where I was?”

“Oh my god... Jeonghan.”

Jeonghan was smug “Yes?”

A pause. “Where is Hoshi?” DK laughed loudly at his drunken friend as Jeonghan sighed.

“Well,” Jeonghan starts, voice petulant “Just in case you didn’t know, I’m in the car with some of Jisoo’s friends. And I’m safe, not that you care!”

“No I care. I care a lot. But Hoshi already told me you left. Now I care about Hoshi. He’s gone but no one told me he left” Seungcheol seemed distressed, but DK had to bite back his laughter in order to speak.

“Coups, Hoshi went home with Seungkwan.”

Jeonghan rolled his eyes at that; the two were always either fighting or fucking, sometimes both.

“Thanks for taking care of my drunk ass boyfriend, DK!” Jeonghan shouted without knowing he needn’t do so, as DK had taken the phone from Seungcheol and had an arm wrapped around him in an attempt to warm his friend up.

DK chuckled softly, “It’s no problem. I guess you just owe me one” DK noticed a voice in the background shouting what sounded like “I’ll take care of you Jeonghan!” followed by laughter. He felt uneasy.

“Hey, Jeonghan?” DK struggled to keep Seungcheol on his feet.

“Yeah?”

“If anything happens, you can call me. And...” DK had to think.

“And...?”

“And just be careful. We love you”

Jeonghan’s heart warmed. “I love you both too”, he couldn’t help but giggle.

“Bye Jeonghan!” Seungcheol interjected, seemingly revitalised.

“Bye Seungcheol, have fun with DK” Jeonghan said, not bothering to curb the natural flirtiness of his tone.

“I wanna have fun” Jae, Jisoo’s friend stage whispered and Jeonghan chuckled, hanging up the call.

 

“Wait, wait, who stays here?” Jeonghan asked as everyone piled into the shabby elevator.

“Me and Jae and sometimes Chan. Little shit’s always running away from home.” Jiho answered, removing his snapback and revealing a black head of hair.

“It’s alright though, we’ve got plenty of beds” Jae smirked “In case you wanna stay over too.”

“All 6 of us? In one apartment?” Jeonghan decided not to scoff; his confidence seemed to have melted off him along with his make up in the heat of the club. Now he just sounded unsure and nervous and he wanted Jisoo, or even Hansol, just someone to be the bridge between him and this rowdy group of boys.

Jin gave him a genuine smile “I live a couple of floors up and Yoongi’s sleeping over to see Jimin, so there should be room for you.” Jeonghan smiled back and nodded but couldn’t help but be apprehensive as they walked out of the elevator towards Jiho’s apartment. Without alcohol to numb the pain, Jeonghan’s feet had started to ache but he was hesitant to take off his heels once he entered the carpeted room. He knew how hard carpets were to clean and doubted a couple of adolescent males would even bother.

Jeonghan hadn’t even been that drunk, he’d just overestimated his social skills and now he was stuck in a strange place with nothing but his phone and no way to get back. Could he really call DK for transport home? Or would it be rude to not spend the night? Outside of the deep bass and dark, hot atmosphere of the club Jeonghan was almost at a loss. He didn’t want to get more drunk or high or laid, he just wanted to hang out with some cool people. To be fair, Jin seemed cool, Jae gave him plenty of attention (which put him in Jeonghan’s good books) and Tae and Yoongi didn’t seem to speak much at all, perhaps awkward in Jeonghan’s presence; they were Jisoo’s friends after all. Jiho was a bit of a question mark, quiet yet crude, intimidating yet joking, mysterious yet outspoken. Jeonghan wasn’t sure how to feel about him.

 

“I owe Wonwoo so much money, dude” Jae chuckled as he retrieved a baggie of weed from his pocket. Yoongi wordlessly offered Jeonghan his glass pipe and Jeonghan murmured a quick thanks.

“Isn’t that Jimin’s?” Jin asked. Yoongi shook his head.

“Nooooo, it’s Namjoonie’s,” Tae giggled.

“Who are you calling Namjoonie, Tae?” Jae questioned playfully.

“I feel like if you have a threesome with someone, you’re pretty close” Tae sniffed, no trace of sarcasm in his voice. He seemed to get a lollipop out of nowhere, place it in his mouth without unwrapping it and walked out of the room slowly. Jeonghan watched on, amused and Jae took notice.

“I bet you’ve had a threesome Jeonghan.” He said conversationally whilst retrieving skins from on top of the coffee table.

“Oh yeah? Why’s that?” Jeonghan knew the question was redundant, it was kind of obvious why, but this was a good way to bolster Jeonghan’s confidence (conversations about sex) as he got used to the more intimate atmosphere. Jae sat down in the stained arm chair opposite Yoongi, Jeonghan and Jin.

“You and your boyfriend are like swingers right?” Jae asked as though he already knew the answer and it was likely he did. Jeonghan, however just laughed.

“We don’t put our keys in fishbowls, Jae” Jeonghan’s tongue curved around Jae’s name seductively. “We’re in an open relationship” Jeonghan fiddled with the glass pipe in his hands. It was blue and purple and reminded him of an innocent boy and club toilets. Jiho walked into the room then, sniffing and scrunching up his nose as he passed around a few beers.

“Weed and alcohol? You really wanna get fucked up don’t you?” Jin directed the question at no one in particular but had a smile on his face.

“That’s nothing” Yoongi murmured staring at a spot on the carpet and Jeonghan was sure he wouldn’t have heard it if he wasn’t right next to him.

A cold beer was pressed into his hand and he smiled at Jiho as thanks. Jae continued their previous conversation as Jeonghan took a few gulps.

“So you can both... do what you want?” Jae asked, curious.

“This can’t be that new a concept to you, surely?” Jeonghan didn’t know where this confidence was coming from, but he was grateful he had it when Jin laughed at his snarky response and Jae smiled.

“No, it’s not” he took a gulp of his beer “I’ve just never actually met someone who does it.” Jae passed a blunt to Jiho, starting to roll a new one.

“Neither have I” Jin commented, reaching into his pockets for a lighter to throw over to Jiho. “It’s interesting. I mean, I know about Yoongi and Jimin, but that’s different.”

Jeonghan shot Yoongi a curious look but Yoongi just blinked at him.

Jae chuckled at Jeonghan’s intrigued expression and explained, “Yoongi’s boyfriend Jimin, does porn”. Jin corrected him with a quick mutter of “Cam shows” and Jae gave him a quick nod.

“Yeah, cam shows. But that’s different, like Jin said. It’s for money. But you and...” Jae trailed off waiting for Jeonghan to remind him of his boyfriend’s name. Jeonghan wasn’t quite so quick on the uptake, his mind a little fuzzy.

Jin laughed at his expectant expression and asked “What’s your boyfriend’s name?”

“Oh” Jeonghan chuckled awkwardly, “His name’s Seungcheol. We can erm... we can both sleep with other people if we want to”.

Jiho silently passed Yoongi a blunt to which Yoongi shook his head. Jin was listening to Jeonghan’s every word. “Do you live together?” he asked gently, not wanting to be obtrusive. This was actually the first time he’d spoken with Jeonghan, although he’d known of him for quite a while, as did almost everyone at their college.

“Yeah, we-” Jeonghan started, but Jiho cut in loudly “Why the fuck are we sitting round talking about boys and shit? Like a bunch of fucking girls?”

Jin looked at him disapprovingly. “I want to get to know Jeonghan better,” Jin’s face warmed as he smiled at Jeonghan and the latter felt like blushing.

“Nah. You just wanna fuck him. You said so in the club,” Jiho guffawed whilst Jae watched silently, amused.

“I forgot how annoying he is when he’s high,” Jin sighed, “Sorry. Just ignore him” Jeonghan chuckled.

“It’s cool. We live- we live together” Jeonghan tore his eyes away from Jin’s intense stare and finished the rest of his beer in a few quick gulps and placed the bottle on the coffee table. Jae motioned for him to take another, but Jeonghan refused when he noticed it was already open. Jae held his hand out for the glass pipe and Jeonghan slowly pushed it across the table towards him.

“Come sit on my lap. And take off your shoes.” Jae said to Jeonghan as he packed a bowl. Jeonghan obliged one half of Jae’s request but argued that his heels made his legs look good.

“You’d look good without them too” Jae said, taking a hit from the pipe. He placed a hand on the back of Jeonghan’s head and brought their faces together. Jeonghan took the smoke in from Jae’s mouth. They did this only two more times, until Jin and Yoongi rose to their feet and Jin announced they were leaving. Jeonghan stood but the room seemed to spin as he moved. Jin steadied Jeonghan in his arms as Jeonghan struggled to stay on his feet.

“You okay?” Jin asked, searching for Jeonghan’s eyes. Yoongi watched on, face blank.

All Jeonghan could do was murmur a throaty “Yeah”. He wrapped his arms around Jin and they shared a short embrace. Jeonghan could feel himself leaning all of his weight on Jin but knew he couldn’t stand on his own. Jae stood and placed his hands on Jeonghan’s hips.

“I’ll get the pipe back to Namjoon,” he said to Yoongi, placing Jeonghan on the armchair he previously occupied. Jeonghan didn’t move from his awkward position on the chair, eyes hooded. Jae wrapped his arm around Jin in a half hug.

“Did he do what I think he did?” Jin gritted out quietly into Jae’s ear. The tall boy was referring to Jiho, who was absentmindedly opening and closing the seal of the baggie. Jae pulled away easily and gave Jin a smack to his shoulder. “See you around! Tell Hobi he’s still a dick” Jae laughed loudly, bursting some kind of bubble.

Yoongi held Jin back by his arm as he surged towards Jiho. Jin was seething “You’re a piece of shit Jiho. A sick piece of-” Jin quieted at the sight of Jiho’s pocket knife.

Jiho gestured towards Jeonghan’s still body lazily, “You can stay and have a turn if you want. I know you like him. I’m willing to share with you, if you learn how to shut your big fucking mouth.” Jiho pressed the knife against Jin’s throat and Yoongi swallowed audibly.

“You can’t do this” Jin’s voice shook. Jae took the knife out of Jiho’s hand and turned it over in his fingers.

“You know full well we can” Jae’s eyes didn’t leave the knife.

 

 

From the bedroom, Tae heard the front door slam closed. Then hurried footsteps and an all too familiar guffaw. Voices too loud in the stillness of the night, too loud for the quiet before the storm or the quiet after it. He heard moans and grunts and thuds. He heard an angel having their wings cut off. He heard his heart sink into his stomach. He heard his old friend’s voice, “Stop hanging around Jiho, Tae”. He heard himself throw accusations much like his friend had, heard himself call Jungkook a liar. He heard “Why would Jiho touch you like that Jungkook? He’s not even gay”. He heard a teary and short voicemail about moving back home to live with parents. He heard _don’t tell anyone_. He heard, _you didn’t believe Jungkook, so who will believe you?_ He heard Jiho and Jae’s voices. “Say a word and you’re next”. He heard himself bite back sobs.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a tumblr!! ~bootswetsockswet.tumblr.com~ (i've probably posted this on there too) come and cry with me over blonde jeonghan and 'polyamorous' jeongcheol and the unnecessary angst!!  
> i chose the names Jiho and Jae randomly since you know...  
> title from yoon mirae's Angel because i am unoriginal  
> i'll try my best to update and maybe edit (i really dont wanna abandon this fic, i actually have a couple more chapters planned), but thats all for now 
> 
> thanks for reading!!!


End file.
